Fears
by Ulrich362
Summary: Akiza isn't the only signer hiding behind a mask, all of them are hiding their true feelings from the world. They pass through each day lying to the world and holding their inner turmoil deep inside where it won't effect anyone else. Fears, doubts, and concerns always there, hidden just behind the masks that they always wear.


Fears

by Ulrich362

Disappointment! Failure! Weakness! Words like this echoed inside his mind alongside countless others. He was the leader; the others depended on him to make sure everything would turn out alright. Each and every time he made a decision the weight came crashing back down on him, was it the right one? Will I be able to keep those I care about safe? Am I able to handle whatever the world decides to throw at me next? The weight of these questions bears heavy on his mind as he tries to get through each and every day. No matter how hard he tried, there was always the same nagging feeling that he would fail one day, and let everyone down.

Though like always, he wiped away the sweat from his brow, and the secret tears from his eyes, and Yusei Fudo went back to tinkering with his duel runner in the hope that he would one day make it to New Domino City.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Betrayal! Guilt! Heartless! He felt the sting of those words in his own heart every day once he finally arrived there, he'd backstabbed everyone who he once felt close to and for something that could slip through his fingers if he let it. The world outside roared with noise but in his own mind he heard nothing but the pain of his own actions. Would the others ever want to see him again, and would they be able to forgive him when they did? Would he ever truly forgive himself for what he did on that fateful day, or will his torturous self-loathing never end? Time was supposed to heal all wounds but this was one wound only deepened as time went on.

Of course he couldn't allow the fans to see that, so with a triumphant smirk he raised one hand to the sky and declared his iconic statement. "Who's the master of faster, who rules the duel? That's right it's me, Jack Atlas!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Concern! Fear! Loss! These were only some of the words hiding behind his normally carefree mask. He'd been lucky so far, that's all there was too it. He might have been able to make things work out so far but all it would take was one slip-up. A single day where the cards weren't in his favor and not only would he pay the price, but they would too. Every single one of them would suffer and it would all be his fault. He might not have the weight of the world on his shoulders, but for him he had the weight of his world and it scared him to realize how easy that world could be shattered. One mistake, one bad day and so many people counting on him would be hurt far worse than he could dare imagine.

Though with a deep breath, Crow Hogan put another confident grin on his face as he prepared to once again break into the Sector Security Impound Center to steal another group of cards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monster! Freak! Evil! She always felt these words from outside voices, and they had taken root in her heart. She tried countless times to connect with others and yet she knew without fail how things would turn out, they would learn her secret and then leave her just as everyone else did. No matter what happened she was destined to be alone and treated no better than a wild animal. Her heart had already broken; all that was left was for each of the pieces to be grinded into dust. One day her curse will end and someone will be the hero who killed the vile monstrosity. In a way she secretly hoped that would take away the suffering that she felt so constantly. Death would be the only escape from her inner turmoil.

Though she would never let the world know the truth, she was to be feared and not pitied. With that thought racing through her mind, Akiza Izinski placed the white mask over her face, tonight the Black Rose appears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hopelessness! Overwhelming! Sadness! Emotions like that constantly eat away at her and bring her to tears. She knows that they're all counting on her and yet she doesn't know why or even who they are. All she does know is that they're counting on her to save them and if she can't they'll all suffer. What is it she needs to protect them from, and will she be able to? Her own source of strength won't be able to help her, and she's too small to make any significant difference for them, yet the pressure in her heart and mind refuses to go away no matter what she does. When the time comes she knows she'll fail, she's not strong enough to help anyone. All she can do is disappoint them.

Then she hears the concern in her brother's voice, and Luna reassures him that she's fine. Everything will always be fine as long as he's with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pathetic! Meaningless! Worthless! He always felt the pressure of these words weighed heavily on him. He knew that was how everyone saw him, and truthfully he felt the same way. He knew from the beginning that everyone he met was more important than he was, the proof was staring him in the face every day of his life. He tried his hardest but could never succeed at anything, and he was supposed to protect her. If anyone needed to be protected it was him, she was much stronger both mentally and emotionally, she was the important one and he was the one who was always just there, the other one who could just as easily be forgotten and left behind.

Though as he walked up to her he hid his sadness with a grin. Leo simply knew that all he needed to do was tell her that he'd be the one to keep her safe. For now, that would have to be enough.


End file.
